Daughter Of Dutch
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Izzy has a score to settle with Dutch, read to see what is in store for Dutch and how Arthur plays into the mix... AU


Title: Daughter Of Dutch

Pairing: Arthur Morgan & Izzy Van der Linde

Rating: K+ (some satire)

A/N: Only own Izzy, rest belong to Rockstar Games.

Summary: Izzy has a score to settle with Dutch, read to see what is in store for Dutch and how Arthur plays into the mix... AU

~ Valentine ~

Dutch had been hiding a guilty secret from his past, he'd fathered a daughter called Izzy, but he walked out on her when she was just five days old, he never made contact with neither Izzy or her mom, Dutch now felt guilty on what he'd done to his only daughter, he knew that she would hate him for that and he didn't blame her for that, Dutch hoped that Izzy would seek him out and want the truth as to why he walked out on her when she was only a few days old, now Izzy was 21 and wanting to settle a score with her so called dad, she had no idea where to look for him, Izzy was in Valentine, she was looking for Dutch but she came across Arthur Morgan in the saloon, she remained out of sight and when Arthur saw her arcoss the room, his heart started beating fast, he found her cute and he had no idea who she was, he wanted to find out who she was, Arthur went over to her and asked her who she was, she told him who she was but never revealed her last name to him, as they talked in private, he lightly kissed her cheek, then he left to head back to camp, Arthur went to his tent to sleep but all he could think about was Izzy.

Arthur had always wondered why Dutch seemed so distant of late, he never wanted to butt into that, Dutch had been thinking a lot about Izzy, not knowing that Arthur had already met Dutch's daughter earlier that night in the saloon and Arthur wondered if he would even get the chance to see Izzy again, Dutch thought about Izzy a lot and he hoped that she would let him back into her life again, Dutch knew that Izzy probably hated him and yet he didn't blame her for that, Arthur went into Valentine and he saw Izzy again, he walked over to her and asked her if she would like to join him for a walk, Izzy agreed to a walk with Arthur, who smiled as he and Izzy headed off for a walk alone, Arthur stayed close to Izzy, who then leant against Arthur who let and he wrapped his arm around her waist, Izzy smiled at that side of him and she saw the look in his eyes, she softly smiled, Arthur lead her to a spot that was quiet and he put his hand on her cheek lightly and saw how beautiful she was and he asked her if he could kiss her, when Izzy agreed to his suggestion, when Arthur put his hand on her cheek then he leant in and kissed her softly, when Izzy kissed him back, her hands were on his chest while they kissed softly, Arthur smiled and he held Izzy close to him after their kiss, Izzy smiled softly and she stayed close to him, when he suggested that he joins her for the night in her room, she agreed when they headed to where Izzy was staying, once inside, Izzy watched Arthur take off his jacket and she smiled softly, they ended up in bed together, he wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she smiled, they kissed again and he put his hand on her side and teased her a little, Izzy loved that and Arthur noticed when he kissed her as they had some fun under the duvet, Izzy was cuddled into him, he held her close to him.

Arthur woke up the following morning, he saw Izzy sound asleep on his chest, he smiled watching her sleep on his chest and he held her close as she slept in his arms, he knew that she was comfy in his arms, he sighed softly, when Izzy stirred and she woke up and saw Arthur, he smiled then kissed her softly, Izzy smiled in their kiss and she was comfy with him, even Arthur knew this and he sat up a little, she was still close to him, he cared about her, he wanted her to be safe from harm and also from the Feds, he had to keep her safe.

Izzy wondered if she would see him again and she asked him, when he told her that he hoped so, when Arthur was leaving to head back to camp, Izzy handed him something and asked him to give it to Dutch, he agreed and he then kissed her before he left her room to go back to the camp, once he got back to camp, he handed the letter to Dutch who took it and went to read it in private, as Dutch read it, he felt so guilty about what he did to Izzy and he wanted to know where she was, Dutch later asked Arthur about Izzy and all he could do was tell him what he knew, which wasn't much, Dutch accepted that and he hoped that Izzy wanted to maybe bond with him, but what Dutch didn't know was that Izzy had a reason to be around, Dutch also didn't know that Izzy and Arthur were in a secret relationship, Izzy went to the camp with Arthur and when Izzy saw Dutch, she saw red and went over to Dutch and punched him in the mouth, Arthur went to Izzy and held her in his arms, when Dutch got up and Arthur asked Izzy why she punched Dutch, Izzy then tells Arthur that Dutch walked out of her life when she was only five days old, then Izzy tells Arthur that Dutch is her dad, Dutch confirmed that to the whole gang, Izzy went to cool off by the lake, she felt better after punching Dutch for what he did, even Arthur understood her actions and he went to check on her, he was worried about her, Arthur hoped that Izzy was going to be ok, Arthur held Izzy in his arms and let her cry, Dutch watched from a distance and he finally realized how his actions have affected Izzy's life and he felt so guilty for walking out on her and Dutch understood why she punched him like that, Dutch watched Izzy with Arthur and saw a bond between them, Dutch had no idea that Izzy and Arthur were seeing each other, Dutch walked away and went to clean up.

Arthur noticed that Izzy was quiet and he comforted her in his arms, he knew that she needed him right now and he rubbed her arms with his knuckles softly, she looked up to Arthur and asked him to take her back into town, when Arthur then said that he wanted to spend alone time, Izzy agreed to his idea and they went back to the camp, Arthur took some of his stuff and got ready to head off with Izzy for a while until everything calmed down with Dutch, who was Izzy leave with Arthur, as Izzy and Arthur left the camp together, to head back into town, he looked after Izzy properly and Arthur kissed Izzy softly as he had his arms around her, he wanted her to be ok, Izzy was close to him and they went to bed together, Izzy remained close to Arthur and she needed him right now and as Arthur held Izzy close to him and he knew how lost she was and he wanted to make her feel better, while back at camp, Dutch knew that Izzy hated him and yet Dutch didn't blame her, he knew that he made a mistake with what he did and now he knew just how she felt about it, Izzy and Arthur were talking about it, when Arthur suggested leaving the gang for her, this shocked Izzy who asked Arthur if he meant it, when he tells her that he did mean it, Izzy remained close to Arthur, who gave her a soft loving kiss, he held her close to him as they kissed, Arthur was falling in love with her and it gave him a warm feeling.

Dutch knew that Izzy hated him and yet he knew that she didn't want to know him, Dutch knew that it was his own stupid fault for what he did and now he knew the extent of how much his own daughter hated him and Dutch saw Izzy leave the camp with Arthur and he knew that he would never see her again. Izzy snuggled close to Arthur as they were alone together and Izzy placed a soft kiss on his chest, Arthur was gentle with Izzy and he cared about her and he wanted her to be happy, Arthur knew how much he cared about Izzy and he started to realize how much better his life would be if he left the gang for good, Arthur wanted to know what Izzy thought about it, he talked it over with her and she told him what she thought and he kissed her, then he asked her to leave with him and locate to a better life, Izzy agreed to leave with Arthur, when he kissed her lovingly and holds her close to him, he knew that he had to do the right thing for them both, Izzy felt safe with Arthur and all she wanted was to feel safe and she knew that Arthur was protective of her and she loved that about him.

Izzy didn't want anything to do with Dutch again, she had made her point when she punched him and she knew that Arthur knew that Izzy had to get it off her chest, Izzy remained close to Arthur, who wanted her to be happy, once Arthur went back to camp to finish up packing his stuff, Dutch went to see him and to talk about Izzy, when Arthur told Dutch that Izzy had every right to do what she did and even Dutch acknowledged that and then Arthur tells Dutch that he is leaving with Izzy, only for Dutch to try and stop him, Arthur tells Dutch that he wants a better life and a chance to be happy with Izzy, as Arthur puts his stuff onto his horse, he shares a group hug with the gang apart from Dutch and Micah, Arthur then leaves to meet Izzy at the train station, as soon as Arthur sees Izzy, he goes to her, then kisses her lovingly and they depart Valentine together and go to Boston and settle down together, Izzy snuggles in close to Arthur as he gives her a soft loving kiss and he holds her close to him, Arthur knew that he loved her and he tells her, when Izzy tells Arthur that she loves him too, Izzy puts her hand on his cheek as they kiss.

Arthur was happy to be with Izzy and they shared a soft kiss, Izzy loved him so much and she knew how much she meant to him and as they were alone together, Arthur placed kisses on her collarbone and his hand rested on her thigh as he was being loving towards her and she loved this side of him, Izzy was close to him as they were in bed together and Arthur held Izzy close to him, he grazed her arm with his knuckles softly, he was being romantic towards Izzy and he knew that she was his princess and he was going to make sure that she was happy with him.

Izzy loved this side of Arthur and she loved him and told him, when he kissed her lovingly as he showed her real love, Izzy loved Arthur so much and she knew how happy Arthur was and she cuddled into him, he held her close and they shared a soft loving kiss, they were settled and happy together and it made Arthur realize how special Izzy is to him and he shows her love and affection, Arthur cares about Izzy and knows that she is special to him; Izzy was glad that she has Arthur in her life and they were both happy together, Arthur was close to Izzy and he was showing her some love and affection, then he kissed her lovingly.

Arthur loved Izzy so much and they were close to each other, Izzy was happy with Arthur and she was happy with him and knew that he was happy with Izzy and they shared a soft kiss, Arthur was happy to be with Izzy and he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be, Izzy felt safe with Arthur and he knew that, Arthur also knew that Izzy loved him so much and they were close to each other, Arthur cared about Izzy and he wanted her to be happy, he loved her so much and always would love her, Izzy was his sunshine and always would be, Izzy showed him real love and he did the same towards her.

Izzy was close to Arthur as they were in bed together and she snuggled into his side, she had her hand on his chest, he put his on top of her's as he then cuddled her close to him, he loved her and wanted her to be happy, Izzy hadn't thought much about Dutch since she left with Arthur and he knew why, yet he had a better life with Izzy and had a job that he enjoyed, Izzy loved seeing him happy and they shared a soft loving kiss and she was happy to be with him, they had a close bond with each other and Arthur knew that Izzy was the one for him, Arthur held her close to him and he showed her love, Izzy loved that side of him and she was happy with him, they had a close bond.

~ Two Years Later ~

Arthur and Izzy were now happily married and living a normal happy life with their one year old daughter who they named Sofia Rose Morgan, Arthur loved being a dad to his little girl, he was happy with his life now and he had a family with Izzy and they were settled into married life and they were happy together, Arthur always showed love to both Izzy and little Sofia too, as Arthur bonded more with his little girl, Izzy knew that Arthur was an amazing dad to their daughter and she loved that about him and Izzy was happy with Arthur, they took little Sofia to the swings, Arthur was happy and so was Izzy, they didn't notice Dutch from a distance and he saw just how happy Arthur and Izzy were together and then Dutch walked away leaving them to live their life together, Dutch realized that Izzy was better off without him around, Dutch also knew that Izzy was happy with Arthur and he left them alone.

Izzy was happy with Arthur and she loved him so much and he always gave her flowers every week and a toy for Sofia too, Izzy knew that Arthur was a great dad to their young daughter, they were a close family, Arthur loved being a dad to his daughter, he was settled into family life with Izzy and their daughter Sofia.

The End


End file.
